To Boldly Return
by eusebios1989
Summary: One day, a baby arrives at Conde Petie with nothing but a gemstone and a mangled Alexandrian birth certificate. Fast forward about two decades later and Gaia has finally seen the conclusion of the great war which ravaged the Mist Continent. As the damaged nations reach out for aid, Carl Park begins his quest to rebuild his former home and discover his past.
1. Introduction - The Vanishing Town

**D****isclaimer**

If you wish, you may play music to accompany the events in this story. The suggested music tracks will be shown in [these brackets]. As this is rated for teens, it may contain content inappropriate for younger readers.

* * *

**Sunday 9th March**

11:30 – Conde Petie (P.O.V – Carl)

[FF9 OST - Conde Petie]

Whenever I would read the books that my elders shove into my face, the protagonist always proclaims that they're bored with their lives and want something more; that they are incredibly bored doing the same things day in and day out, only dreaming of visiting every place except home. I can't believe I even envisaged myself to be like that after what's been happening the last few weeks. In all honesty, I haven't the slightest idea how this happened.

Well, that may be untrue…I know what happened, but I have no clue why.

"Carl! Where are ye lad?! Ah'm waitin' fer ye tae brin' ma stuff an' yir weapons! " a voice bellowed from down below.

"Coming! Just hold your chocobos for a minute!" I bawled in response. For all of the care of that dwarven man, he has been extremely quick to jump onto the 'everybody panic!' bandwagon, even though I question the point of it all.

This mess all started when those outsiders came to town; they weren't here for long and I was hunting when they were here, so I never even saw them, but they managed to do…something to the Lifa Tree which got everyone spooked. Fast forward about a month and a dense fog clouded all of Conde Petie and the surrounding area and the elders began to say that the apocalypse was upon us.

While I felt that asserting something like that was nothing short of delusional, I will admit that the fog was somewhat surprising. In order to appease the elders and stop them from opining their religious nonsense at me, I agreed to travel with them to the Black Mage Village nearby for the time being to live with them until we can move back.

As I continued to load my rucksack full of various knick-knacks from around our house (more like a cave but still…), I stumbled upon a few things that bring back so many memories. My first bow, crafted by my adoptive father. My high crown hat, the first thing I ever bought with my own money. All of these things remind me of my most valued item, the jewel that I have retained since birth, the only thread left between me and my former home. To this day I still haven't the slightest clue where this home is and, even more amazingly, the beautifully cut birthstone (which I'm told is topaz) still retains its pristine shine even 19 years after it found its way into my hands. Speaking of which, I should grab that while I have the chance.

…

Wait…where is it?

Where is it?! Oh gods! Where the hell is it?!

"Granin! Where's my topaz gone?!" I cried in desperation, hoping for him to have it, or at the very least have seen it.

"Ah dinnae ken lad! Ye told mae nae tae tooch yir jewel didnae ye?" he replied with confusion.

"If you haven't got it, then where is it?!" I shrieked to no-one in particular. It's official. I've started to panic. I begin rummaging through every nook and cranny of my home in search of the gem, searching through the seemingly endless amounts of miscellany we decided to leave behind. I hunt through boxes, bags, boxes in bags, but to no avail.

"No…it can't have gone…it just can't have disa-"

"Looking for this, kupo?"

I look towards the door to find a moogle staring at me; more importantly I see my prize…and become consumed with rage.

"Hey! That's mine!" I bark, attempting to frighten the yellow fuzzball, but my efforts were in vain. It instead ran away giggling at the top of its lungs.

"Get back here before I turn you into dinner!" I yelled, anger flooding my voice. "I'm warning youuuuu!"

* * *

17:30 – Black Mage Village (P.O.V – Carl)

[FF9 OST - Black Mage Village]

After a tedious and tumultuous journey, carrying what felt like a bag of rocks, I and the millers arrived at the Black Mage Village. Due to the large amount of things that needed to be taken to the village, and since I just happen to be the tallest (which the other dwarves translate to 'the strongest' person in Conde Petie, I had to stay behind and do all the heavy lifting while my folks transported goods between the two settlements. Even during times of peace, I was always advised against wandering too deep into the forest, lest I get lost. Even though if I were to get lost, I wouldn't be for long.

Speaking of which…

"Hurry up, lad!" the shopkeeper exclaimed, huffing with her hands and her hips, "Ah dinnae ken why ye cannae just warp here like before!"

"It doesn't work like that…" I explained, placing the rucksack on the floor, ready to unload, "I've never been here before, so I can't teleport here."

Even after I found out about this little trick of mine a few years ago, the locals have completely failed to understand it's limitations; to be honest, it sounds so simple to me. When I was 13, I got the hiccups and was convinced that I was intermittently passing out, because I would hiccup and end up in a different location about 2 feet away from the previous one; that's when I found out that I have the ability to teleport. After more fiddling around with it, I was able to reliably warp to specific locations or certain people, although there is always a danger with using the ability as I could technically warp into a wall, or even worse, into another person. To this day, I have no clue how I gained this power, or even what to do with it.

"Ah dinnae understand ye at times lad…" she wondered aloud, "Oh well, Ah'm gonna set up ma store over there, near tell big group o' pyntie-hets. Come visit tae buy yir potions an' whatnae." With that, she turned away to tend to her new store and abandoned me with nothing but my thoughts.

It's only now that I begin to take it my surroundings. This black mage village, seems more like a 'black mage and co.' village right now since there aren't only black mages and dwarves here, but some weird monkey people too, all with blond hair and yellow tails; strangely, all of them have this odd look on their faces like they have no idea nor interest in what's going on around them.

[FF9 OST - The Evil Within]

However, without warning, I feel a giant rumbling between my feet. It's so intense that everyone stops what they're doing to assess the situation.

"The apocalypse has begun! Pray tae the gods fer oor salvation!" one of the elders shrieked, sending all of the dwarves into a blind panic. The black mages tried their best to calm them all. The monkey people…still appeared uninterested. After a short while, the rumbling subsided and whilst the elder spread fear like a disease, I instead opted for something a little more practical.

"I'm going to check it out." I informed my elder. "With my ability, I can be there and back before you know it."

"Ye an' yir faerie mejick. Fine then, be back befer nightfall," he answered reluctantly.

So with that, I hold my fingers to my forehead (it helps me concentrate for some reason) and imagine my one little spot just outside the village, secluded enough so that no-one will find it but still nearby. After a little bit of focusing, I begin to feel my senses tingle as I close my eyes firmly and imagine myself in my secret alcove.

Then I open my eyes to find myself there.

…Then I blink a few times and rub my eyes in utter confusion.

"What…?"

* * *

17:45 – Somewhere over Outer Continent (P.O.V – Garnet)

[FF9 OST - Endless Sorrow]

_(I can't just walk away. It goes against my nature.)_

Those two sentences have been bouncing around in my head this whole time. I stand aboard the Hilda Garde III, watching him shrink from view until he is just an indistinguishable speck blending into the surroundings. I sigh deeply, allowing his final few words to crash around my thoughts.

_(We all have to make big decisions in life sometimes. For me, now's that time.)_

Was it really? Of all the times to make an important decision, was this the moment to make it?

_(I'm sorry for being so selfish.)_

I should have been the one to apologise. If it wasn't for me, you would have never even been involved in all this…

_(I can't just walk away. It goes against my nature.)_

You couldn't walk away? Not for your friends?

Not for me?

…

Then again, if I hadn't been so cowardly and just admitted what was obvious for all to see, then maybe he wouldn't have left…

"Princess?" a gruff voice enquired behind me.

I attempt to disguise my concerns to greet the voice behind me, belonging to a certain Pluto Knight. "Yes, Steiner?" I responded.

"He has not been one to go back on his words." Steiner informed, "I assure you he will return."

That's easy for you to say Steiner, but I thought I understood Zidane better than anyone else after our adventures together, but I was sorely mistaken. I take this moment to observe my allies; Steiner is closely flanked by Freya and Vivi, Quina and Eiko appear to be pestering Uncle Cid and Amarant is…well, being Amarant. I know that everyone would worry if they knew my true feelings, so I attempt to hide them.

"I'm sure he will too." I voiced, sighing deeply, "I just hope he doesn't take too long."

"Zidane wouldn't do anything he wasn't capable of…" Freya mused, "but it does seem like an insurmountable task."

"I'm just surprised he didn't want any help," Vivi mentioned disappointedly, "doesn't he trust us?"

"I'm sure that's not it at all Master Vivi," Steiner corrected, "I'm sure he realized the dangers and attempted to dissuade us from venturing into dangerous territory. I would imagine the less dexterous of us would struggle to be effective at times and become a liability for him."

_(He has not been one to go back on his words.)_

_(It does seem like an insurmountable task.)_

_(Doesn't he trust us?)_

_(I can't walk away. It goes against my nature.)_

By the gods, why can't I think straight?! I'm a queen! The welfare of thousands of people rest on my shoulders, but all I can think about is Zidane.

"Hey," Amarant said nonchalantly in my general direction.

"What is it Amarant?" I enquire, genuinely confused as Amarant isn't the type to strike up conversation.

[Silence]

"Remember that dwarf town?" Amarant inquired, "It's gone."

[FF9 OST - Far away in the Twilight]

Gone?!

"T-That's not possible!" Steiner snapped hastily, "how can an entire settlement disappear?"

"You sure we in place where town was?" Quina asked in his disjointed way of speaking.

"H-How could that happen?!" Eiko shrieked.

The others appeared to sum up all of my queries simultaneously, something which Amarant was ill-prepared for.

"Just look already," he dismissed.

So I did…and he was right. Conde Petie had vanished. The location where the once proud town sat was now bare with only a pair of deep grooves in the mountainside as proof that anything was there to begin with. After a brief thought, I realised what had happened; as Lifa Tree's roots began to thrash, the roots holding up the town must have reacted as well, causing the town to be destroyed. Although, I would have expected to see Conde Petie to be decimated; seeing that it had disappeared wasn't something I ever thought I would see…or not see.

"Look! There's someone down there!" Eiko observed shrewdly.

There was an individual down in front of where the town was, we were quite a ways up, but I could still make out a head of short dark hair and a surprisingly regular appearance considering the locals. As the shadow of the Hilda Garde flew over him, I saw him look towards our vessel and…is he looking at me?

For the briefest of moments, it feels like we made eye contact, but, just for a moment, my attention is diverted from Zidane onto the man I just saw. Who is he?

Little did I know that I would be seeing him again in the very near future...


	2. Chapter 1 - Making the Call

**D****isclaimer**

If you wish, you may play music to accompany the events in this story. The suggested music tracks will be shown in [these brackets]. As this is rated for teens, it may contain content inappropriate for younger readers.

* * *

**Monday 10th March**

01:45 – Black Mage Village (P.O.V – Carl)

[NeCubFlyer – Night Time Crickets]

I lie in bed, tossing and turning, waiting for sleep to come.

But it doesn't…

To be fair, I'm not surprised. It's not every day your home town vanishes after all. When I came back to tell everyone, no one bought what I said, which I can understand because I wouldn't have believed it if someone told me. I still can't quite believe it. Naturally, everyone went to where Conde Petie is…sorry, was to see for themselves. The fallout was almost unreal and every member of the dwarves have been virtually inconsolable ever since; even my parents, who are usually quite steadfast seemed to completely break down over this unbelievable loss.

But something about all this is gnawing at me…

I was raised the same as the dwarves…I've lived there all my life…I've had so many good memories in that town. It's been a home to me for as long as I can remember.

So why am I the only resident of the town who isn't a complete emotional mess?

Could it be because I know I have a chance at something else?

When I arrived at Conde Petie as a baby, not only was the topaz with me, but so was a fraction of my birth certificate. It clearly stated my full name, Carl Michael Park, and also clearly had on the bottom some form of insignia, meaning it used to be an official document from…somewhere.

So could I subconsciously think that, while my friends and family have to start from scratch, that I could potentially begin my life anew in a fresh environment and escape this catastrophe?

After another little while, I decide to give up on sleeping and venture to the nearby lakeside. At least that was the plan, but it appears that the Black Mage Village is still thriving, which baffles me as none of the residents appear the type to party into the night. From the looks of things though, the only people awake are those monkey people. Maybe I should try talking to one of them…?

Most of them appear to be wandering around aimlessly, except one who is standing by the lake, where I did originally plan on going anyway. They are wearing a blue and white T-shirt with dark blue trousers, making it impossible to tell whether my target is male or female. I make my way to the lake; after all I did intend to sit there anyway.

"Hi." I say cautiously. The monkey turns towards me, almost staring straight through me. At least I can now see that it's a guy, but I'm more unsettled by the almost spooky response he gave me and at this time of night. "Mind if I sit?" I settle on, being my original intention.

"If you desire to sit, then you may," he replied, almost mechanically. Feeling considerably pressured by this guy who's much shorter and, from the looks of him, younger than me, I take a seat at the water's edge. The lake really is beautiful… The crisp clear water shimmers like glitter under the full moon, giving the water a luminescent glow.

"Nice, isn't it?" I ask, attempting some form of response from my riveting company.

"It reminds us of Terra," he informed dully.

"Terra?" I inquire confusedly, "Is that where you came from?"

"Terra is where all of the Genome's were created," he conveyed with his usual enthusiasm. So the monkey people are called 'Genome's'? What an odd name… I want to learn more about these monk- …sorry, Genomes,

So I would like to ask him…except, now I have a reason to stay awake, my body is forcing me asleep.

"Can we talk more about your race sometime soon?" I request, as my head begins to droop towards my knees before I jerk myself back to a seated position.

"If you desire to talk, then you may," he replied mechanically, "any Genome is aware of our creation, you may talk to any Genome about this and they will be able to answer you." His addition seemed almost tacked on.

I thank him and take my leave, realizing I didn't ask his name, but I'm sure it will solve itself. If all else fails, now that we've spoken, albeit briefly, I should be able to teleport to him. I wonder what the story behind these Genomes is…

* * *

01:45 – Lindblum Castle (P.O.V – Garnet)

[Yogayak – Rain on Window]

I lie in bed, tossing and turning, waiting for sleep to come.

But it doesn't…

The rain pours relentlessly as I contemplate the future that lies ahead of me. Alexandria Castle is still in a bad way, so Uncle Cid let me stay in Lindblum for a few weeks while the castle is restored to some of its glory. When I return, it will be my priority to oversee the reconstruction of the town and the country as a whole. It will be a daunting task however…maybe I should speak with Uncle about this…

I find my attention turning towards the window as the rain seems to intensify somewhat.

"Zidane…" I mutter to myself, "Where are you…?"

* * *

06:30 – Black Mage Village (P.O.V – Carl)

*thump-thump-thump*

…

*thump-thump-thump*

Go away…

*thump-thump-thump*

I swear if they knock one more time…

…

…

Ah good, now I ca-

*thump-thump-thump*

[FF9 OST – Black Mage Village]

"**WHAAAAAAAAT?!" **I snap. Whoever was at the door took my aggressive shriek as an invitation to enter the dimly lit box room, clearing not noting the tone of my voice.

"Get yirself up lad!" my adoptive father bellows, "ye didnae expect tae be slacking off now did ye? The lads be needin' ye." As if my bad night's sleep wasn't enough…now this?

"Fine, gods," I conceded, "just let me find a top or something". Granin nodded and closed the door, apparently opting to trust me as I hear his footsteps down the creaking floor, with each and every step seeming heavy and deliberate.

I let out a sigh as I throw on the first thing I see, a simple red T-shirt and black trousers before leaving my room in a huff.

As I exit the inn, I see my father waving me over. He is surrounded by a multitude of bodies and materials.

"Ye cannae expect tae live in the inn forever can ye?" Granin informed.

I began to look around at the various people running around, even the Genomes appeared hard at work, all the while maintaining an appearance of complete lethargy. The wheels weren't quite turning yet, I'm used to waking up later than this.

"What are you getting at…?" I ask lazily.

"If we are living wi' the pyntie-hets, we be needin' new hames!" Granin declared, "an' no son o' mine is gonna be sittin' aroon' while we work, sae get tae it laddy!" With that, everyone in the nearby area turned to me expectantly.

It's going to be a long long day…

* * *

12:15 – Lindblum Castle (P.O.V – Garnet)

[FF9 OST – Cid's Theme]

"…and while I understand your reasoning Uncle, I feel that it would be best for my people if I returned as soon as possible."

I am currently in the process of negotiating with my Uncle to allow me to go back to Alexandria to aid in the rebuilding of the kingdom. I claim that it's to show stability to the people and, whilst that is true, it's really so I have something to do…staying in Lindblum Castle with nothing to do but think of Zidane is slowly making me insane.

"Garnet my dear," Cid soothed, "I know you must be anxious, but it's for your own safety. If you were in the castle whilst construction was in progress and something happened…" Uncle Cid began to trail off, letting my imagination fill in the rest. If something were to happen, Alexandria would be without any form of monarchy, which would more than likely destroy the country once more.

"But Uncle!" I declared, "I can't rest and let my kingdom do all the work while I stand back and do nothing. If you don't let me leave, my kingdom may suffer." Stern perhaps, but I'm becoming desperate. I must get back to Alexandria.

"I apologize, but my mind is made up," uncle explained solemnly, "I promised your father that I would take care of you when you were in need; having failed to keep that promise thus far, I intend to follow through from this day forth." Wonderful…even after everything that's happened, Uncle Cid still treats me like a petulant teenager.

…Well, I am a teenager I suppose…

No! That's besides the point!

"If I cannot return to Alexandria, then there must be something I can do to speed up the process…" I affirm as I note a satisfied grin begin to creep onto my Uncle's face.

"I believe there is…" Uncle stated, producing a small stack of papers. He hands them to me, all eloquently written on parchment and I begin to read the first page to myself.

_Due to a debilitating assault on our kingdom, the Kingdom of Alexandria officially requests support in the reconstruction of our kingdom. I empathize with your fervor to protect your own country's best interests, however any support you can send would be greatly appreciated. Regards_...

There's no signature on this page…

...

I see what this is…

"We enlist external help?" I query.

"Indeed" Uncle states, "Any and all settlements will be presented with one of these letters and can choose to respond any way they wish."

I begin to flick through the remainder of the pages and notice that all of them are identical. I also notice that there are 7 copies of this document.

"Who do you intend to send these too?" I ask, concern beginning to grow. My first thought is Burmecia. Alexandria did technically start a war with them and, despite our camaraderie during the battle with Kuja, relations must be sour between the two nations. My second is Conde Petie who are probably at a complete loss of what to do right now; while Alexandria has been decimated, at least it still exists.

"Lindblum is one, although it's more of a technicality," Uncle remarked, "the others are Treno, Dali, Burmecia, Esto Gaza, Daguerro and the Black Mage Village."

Just as I feared.

"I'm not sure Burmecia is the best idea right now…" I address, displaying my concern.

"Well these documents aren't signed yet, "Uncle pointed out, "if you are so adamant about that, then you can choose not to sign." Uncle hands me a nearby quill, which I tentatively take and I begin to sign my name onto the documents. I signed 6 of the 7 documents effortlessly, but find myself stalling on the seventh; is it really worth risking a hostile reaction? But if I didn't ask for help and there isn't a problem, could that illicit a negative reaction too?

…

…

I sigh deeply before signing the final document and handing the collection to Uncle Cid.

"Very well," he announced, "Mogki!"

Wait…he isn't seriously…

Just as my thought trailed off, a moogle floated into the king's chamber, appearing through the main entranceway.

"What's wrong? I was sleeping, kupo!" Mogki sternly snapped. Uncle Cid handed the papers to the confused looking moogle before turning to scribble something else onto a discarded piece of parchment.

"Take these document's to these places," Uncle Cid ordered, "and waste no time doing it! I don't want a repeat of the Dead Pepper incident!"

"T-That was an accident! I swear!" Mogki stammered ineffectively. Uncle Cid cleared his throat vehemently, basically booting the moogle out of the room with all his might. I actually found it's over the top reaction somewhat amusing, causing me to break into a small smile.

"Now then," Uncle said, reclaiming my attention, "now that that's dealt with, shall we take brunch?" I hadn't even thought about breakfast so I had become very hungry, a fact that my stomach rumbling loudly didn't hide. My eyes shot up to my Uncle as I felt my cheeks begin to redden with embarrassment. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then." We both exchanged some stifled laughter before heading to a much required brunch.

* * *

**Tuesday 11th March**

15:30 – Lindblum Theatre District (P.O.V – Garnet)

[FF9 OST – Lindblum]

The air cab pulled into the Theatre district with a snap jerk as it almost felt like the driver hadn't intended to stop, causing some of those standing to fall comically. I stifle a giggle and immediately feel horrible as one of those to lose their footing was only standing because he vacated his seat for me. After checking he was well, I ventured out of the station and into the district proper.

"Yo, queenie!" a gruff, yet smooth voice shouted. I look up to see Blank waiting for me, leaning on the wall and seemingly waving me over.

"Hello there Blank," I greet, forcing a smile, "were you waiting for me?"

"Oh no," he claimed, "I was just watching this paint dry, it's really interesting you should see it what the hell do you think I'm doing here?"

"Sarcasm!" I say, planting pain into my voice, "how could you use such a vile weapon against me?!"

"…wow," He stated flatly, "you sound a lot like Zidane, you know that?"

"I highly doubt that," I reply bluntly.

"Well, yeah, you use bigger words than he does," Blank responded looking thoughtful, "but the way you talk is still kinda the same. Makes sense seeing how you spent so much time together on the road."

"I suppose..." I concede. I'd been forcing myself to talk like a commoner for so long, it almost became instinct; I even find myself speaking very informally when I really shouldn't; I'm grateful that the people in Lindblum Castle have been so supportive rather than being judgmental. I know the nobles back in Alexandria will not be as kind…

"Yo! Anybody home?"

"Sorry, pardon?" I gabbled.

"You zoned out on me," Blank stated directly, "should we head to boss now?"

"Yes, let's," I respond eagerly. I and Blank continue to exchange pleasantries in the short trip between the station and Tanatalus' home base.

"Welp, home sweet home," Blank proudly stated.

"Oh?" I query. In turns out, the Tantalus' secret hideout is in no way secret. In fact, it's a quaint little clock tower plainly obvious for all to see; it makes me wonder how this thieves guild has gone undetected from the authorities for so long; however, as soon as I wonder that, I remember that Uncle Cid and Baku, the head of Tantalus, are acquaintances so any accusations against them may be excused.

We enter the clock tower and I see a random assortment of tables and beds, along with a few treasure chests here and there, a couple of random bags and boxes and a surprisingly well made chair, which Blank makes a point to avoid.

"Boss ain't in now, so you ok you hang here for a bit?" Blank quizzed.

"Well, I have nothing major to do, so I can wait," I remarked, taking a seat in the very grand looking chair. I hear Blank inhale as I do, before sighing; I'm sure Baku wouldn't mind if it's me. "Do you know where he is?" As I ask, I notice Blank's expression drop quite sharply, almost as if I uncovered some dark secret.

"He's…" Blank stammered; he let out a sigh before continuing, "he tries to hide it from us, but we can tell. He's bummed out that Zidane didn't come back." He diverts his attention from me and begins to stare at the floor, sensing my unease with the topic. "Sorry for bringing it up…"

"It's quite alright…"I sigh.

"How you holdin' up?" Blank asked.

"I don't know…" I respond. "I guess I'm ok for now, but what if he takes too long to come back? What if he DOESN'T come back?" Great. I'm beginning to make myself depressed again…

"He will come back," Blank reassured, "he's an idiot at the best of times, but he's never done something he isn't capable of. Dunno how long he'll be, but he'll be back." I'm grateful to Blank for reassuring me like this; who knows what I'd be doing if I didn't have something to keep me busy. "Soooo…when he does come back…when's the wedding?" I feel my blood run cold.

"What?!" I snap, "T-There's no wedding!"

"Oh, sorry… I thought you liked him." He stated bluntly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I stammer, "me and Zidane wouldn't…we aren't…I…" I begin to notice Blank stifling laughter. "Are you mocking me sir?"

"Who me? No no, just enjoying the sight of seeing your face turn bright red." Blank acknowledged. I hadn't even noticed until he said it, but I could feel my cheeks burning up. Gods darn you Zidane Tribal! Even when you aren't here you still managed to get me flustered.

"You enjoy this? I'm offended Blank." I retort.

"Wounded even?"

"Hurt Blank!"

We exchange some small laughter before settling into a rather nice conversation about the business and life in Lindblum. I'm glad to hear that they have something akin to a base in Alexandria, which means they could easily visit. Maybe Zidane could wait there for me…?

* * *

**Wednesday 12th March**

14:45 – Black Mage Village (P.O.V – Carl)

[FF9 OST – Black Mage Village]

The last few days came and went like a blur…it all merges into a miasma of building, lifting, hammering and general construction, literally nothing else sticks to mind…I wish there was a way out of this…

"Mikoto's back!"

"What?! She's home?!"

"Yes! Yes! She's home! She's home!"

Every black mage and Genome around us dropped whatever they were working and eagerly wandered to the entrance of the Black Mage Village, leaving a very confused group of dwarves in their wake. While most of them continued working, curiosity got the better of me…

"Where ye goin' lad?" I overheard someone shout in my general direction.

"Goin' check this out," I respond, "back in a sec."

I follow the innumerable hoard of pointy-hats and blonde heads until I reach the entrance to find…another blonde haired Genome. If the grand introduction didn't tip me off, I'd just think she was just another Genome, however as I look at her, I see her begin to scan the environment and the sea of bodies in front of her, before looking towards me…

In fact, she's looking straight at me…I wonder if she wants to talk to me about something…

"Lad! Get back over 'ere!" a voice bellows.

I turn towards the voice, then turn back to see Mikoto's analytical glare before retreating…little did I know I'd be seeing much more of her…

* * *

23:00 – Black Mage Village (P.O.V – Carl)

[NeCubFlyer – Night Time Crickets]

After another long day of slave labour, made only slightly noteworthy by the welcoming party for that girl earlier, the aches and pains begin to creep in. My arms, my abs and my legs; oh my holy hilgigars my legs! I thought the hijinks of getting everything unpacked to come to this village was bad, but my past self is looking at me now and laughing. Stop laughing at me you smug bastard!

I'm about to try to drift off to sleep, when I hear a knock at my door. I'm not expecting anyone this time of night, so I hesitantly light a nearby candle and stumble through the darkness, making sure to grab some appropriate night attire for my unexpected guest. After scrambling into a miscellaneous T-shirt and some shorts, I open the door and, surprisingly, am greeting with a blonde haired girl.

"You are different to the others…" she stated bluntly. I recognise her pink and white outfit from earlier in the day, this must be…er…what was her name again?

"Yeah…," I reply lazily, "did you come all this way to tell me that?" I probably shouldn't have been so rude, but I don't think the Genomes mind all that much…

"No, follow me," she asserted, before turning and walking away.

"H-Hey…!" I sputter, to no avail. Before I even notice, she has walked out of the dimly lit inn into the night sky. I'm fortunate it hasn't rained yet since I got here, but even so I've been worked like a dog the last few days! Can't a guy get some sleep around here?!

My complaints aside, the girl leads me outside before motioning towards an airship parked around the back of the village…

Wait…airship?

Where did that come from?

[FF9 OST – Soulless Village]

"It is the Invincible," she remarked lethargically, "I requested the mages of this village to cast a cloaking spell so none can see or enter it."

"But…I can see it…" I falter.

"I had a spell cast on your evening meal," she reasoned, "it means you can also see and enter the Invincible."

"You what?!" I bark aggressively. As I do, I hurriedly clap my hand to my mouth, realizing that I wouldn't want to wake anyone.

"I had a spell cast on your eve-"

"(I heard you the first time!)" I whisper forcefully, "(what I want to know is why you spiked my lunch?)"

"I intend to construct a laboratory inside this airship," she remarked, "I require someone to gather and transport materials, assist with maintaining my machines and such. Since you seem larger than the others I assume you are the most physically capable."

"I-I'm not the strong…est…" I stammer. How come virtually everyone thinks I'm so strong? Maybe I actually am stronger than I give myself credit for…but even so…'construct'…I'm fast beginning to hate that word; thinking about it though, I'd much rather be building something in peace and quiet rather than in total chaos and this girl appears to not be much of a conversationalist, meaning I can work without distractions. Maybe I can find out more about the Genomes at last, as every attempt has been foiled thus far… "yeah fine, I'll lend you a hand…er…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Doesn't she get what I'm hinting?

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"The name I was assigned is Mikoto." 'Assigned'? What does she mean by that?

"Carl." I reply; it seems fair at least to tell her mine if I know hers.

"I am already aware," she responded. Well…so much for decency, but most of the Genomes appear quite 'out there' so I take it with a pinch of salt.

"Well, if that's all you wanted I'm going to bed," I divert; I turn on a dime towards my dingy room in the inn and begin to walk off, before a dainty yet firm hand grabs my shoulder.

"Your room is now on board the invincible," she corrected, "I will have your things brought to you by morning. You humans require sleep to function, correct? I would suggest you go to sleep as soon as possible when you get on board." I glance up to the airship, which is easily the largest structure I've ever seen, apart from Conde Petie of course.

"Well, how do we get in?" I enquire. Wordlessly, she wanders off, motioning me to follow. We continue to stroll across the edge of the lake towards the airship. I wonder if she chose this location for her laboratory so that she could see the lake at night? I remember being told that the lake reminds the Genomes of their hometown, Terra. It isn't long before I find myself under the ship, underneath some form of circular dome, still wondering how to get in.

"Close your eyes." Mikoto said. I oblige, expected some kind of trick that I am never allo-

"Open your eyes." I hear her say. I open them to see the inside of a very dark room, which I guess is the inside of the Invincible. I'm about to ask a question about the inside of the room which is pure blackness, before I am assaulted by a blast of powder.

"Gah!" I squeal, "what the *hack-hack* hell was that?!"

"Dream Powder," Mikoto stated bluntly.

"Why are you thro- *cough* -wing it at me?" I enquire, "I was going to sleep any-"

ZZZZZZzzzzzzz


	3. Chapter 2 - Homeward Bound

**D****isclaimer**

If you wish, you may play music to accompany the events in this story. The suggested music tracks will be shown in [these brackets]. As this is rated for teens, it may contain content inappropriate for younger readers.

* * *

**Thursday 13****th**** March**

07:00 – Black Mage Village (P.O.V – Carl)

*Kick*

"Oof…"

"Wake up."

*Kick*

"Oomph…"

"Wake up." I open my eyes to see Mikoto aiming another kick at me. "No I'm awake…stop kicking me." I lazily groan. I see her ease her wayward boot to the floor, staring gingerly at me. Sensing she doesn't believe me, I show her that I'm awake by nipping up to my feet. "Soooo, where do you want me?"

"Go and find me these things," she requests, shoving a piece of paper in my face. I snatch the surprisingly well-written list of supplies and begin to read it…and begin to bemoan my decision to help Mikoto.

"What if I can't find something?" I enquire, mainly because the list contains a lot of things that are hard to find around this area.

"I require these items," Mikoto reiterated, "if you cannot find them, then I cannot begin my work." She begins to divert her eyes away from me, almost like she's thinking of something. "(How would I encourage someone to do something for me…?)" I hear her mumble, before she turns back to me, "I'm depending on you."

…Well this is surprising. I never thought the Genomes were capable of emotion…maybe this is why she got such a grand welcoming party. She must be different.

"Ok…" I reluctantly say, "I'll get to work then." As I begin to take my leave, I feel that same gentle, yet firm grasp on my shoulder, meaning that Mikoto isn't done, but I pre-empt her remarks. "I'll come back every now and then to let you know how I'm doing, is once an hour ok?"

"Yes…"

"Fair enough, catch you later." With that, I place my finger to my forehead, hop over to the construction site I've dreaded seeing and begin to look around for odd materials. I briefly check the list and read it to myself. "Wood…" Without skipping a beat, I raise my head and my eyes immediately meet a vast collection of trees. "…I think I'm covered."

* * *

15:00 – Somewhere above Gaia (P.O.V – Garnet)

The last few days passed by uneventfully; I spoke with a few visitors, but nothing of much worth is happening right now. Gods, this is so unbelievably dull…but when I'm bored, I keep thinking of Zidane, so I'm constantly bored and upset, but feel ashamed to tell anyone. I would retreat to Alexandria to oversee the re-building of the nation, but my uncle's idea of 'helping' is to keep me away and it's slowly driving me crazy.

This is inadvertently being made worse by Vivi; he came by earlier today and asked to go back to the Black Mage Village, saying that he belonged there. I would hardly tell him he wasn't allowed to go back, because him living with the other mages makes too much sense. What infuriated me was Uncle Cid's response. Without even a moment passing, he agreed wholeheartedly and made plans to fly over to the Black Mage Village later that day.

So here we are…

After an obscene amount of time listening to Steiner's complaints about falling overboard (something which was NEVER going to happen anyway), I find myself staring at the beautiful ocean lamenting my Uncle's decisions. To be honest, I feel quite jealous of Vivi, because he's able to not only do what I seemingly can't, but do it with ease. Almost sensing my feelings, Uncle Cid has said that we can stay in the Black Mage Village for a little while; to be honest, I'm curious to see if Zidane has appeared…

"Are you ok Dagger?" a gentle voice emanates from behind me. I turn to see Vivi looking sadly at me, I suppose I can't really blame him…I haven't exactly been very sociable during this flight.

"I'm fine…" I say weakly.

"Are you sure…?" He responds, "you sound kinda sad. It's fine if you don't wanna talk about it." I should have known Vivi could see through my ruse, he's travelled with me for a while and during our travels on the sea, when I was at my lowest, he saw clearly what my sadness comes across as.

"It's ok, I'm…" I reply…although, he appears to be onto me, so I decide to share my feelings with Vivi. "I just want to go back to Alexandria, but Uncle Cid won't let me. I'm beginning to feel that my journey over the last few months didn't accomplish anything…if anything, I ended up worse than I started." I can feel myself beginning to tear up, so I feverishly rub my eyes before trying to continue, when I see Vivi reaching out to me, tissue in hand. Dumbfounded, I take it and resume rubbing my eyes.

"Well…don't you remember how all this started?" Vivi tried to explain. However, I wasn't seeing what he was thinking, so my only response is a confused glare. "Ok…umm…if Zidane wasn't told to kidnap you, what would you have done that night?"

"What would I have done?" I wondered aloud, "well I was planning to stow away aboard their ship and…" that's when it hit me. Vivi was telling me to sneak back? What would Uncle Cid think? What would everyone think? …what would Zidane do if he were me?

Actually, that last one is easy…

"Is it even possible?" I wonder, hoping to let Vivi into my mindset.

"You did it before," he responds, "can't you do it again?"

"Probably, but the last few times, there were suitable distractions." I acknowledged, "but this time, there's nothing…the only thing is the national gyshal pickle harvest, but that is not for another month. I can't wait that long…" I never realised how my previous escapes coincided with major events before, but maybe I just escaped due to the confusion. "I could escape at night, but I can't really defend myself without causing a fuss."

"You mean 'cause of the Eidolons?"

"Yes…" With this, Vivi appears to retreat into thought. After a short while mulling to himself, he emerges with a suggestion.

"Can you hire a bodyguard?"

"A bodyguard…" Now there's a thought, but who would be willing to go all the way to Alexandria with me? Also, if I was to travel with someone, who is to say that they wouldn't raise fervour about travelling with me? "I need someone who doesn't know me…"

"I'm sure there's someone…"

"I hope so…"

* * *

18:00 – Black Mage Village (P.O.V – Garnet)

[FF9 OST – Black Mage Village]

After a lengthy flight, we finally arrive at the Black Mage village, to the usual appraise that they greet visitors with; maybe a little more because…

"Vivi's back! Vivi's back!"

"Is he really?!"

"He brought friends!"

"Where ar' ye all goin'?

"Look 'ere lads, it's tell lass who came aroon' tell one time."

Everyone seems utterly pre-occupied with the grand reception from the black mages, even Steiner. I decide to use the confusion to slip away and seek out Mikoto; if anyone would be cooperative about Zidane, it would be her. I spy some Genomes wandering around, so I approach them cautiously; one of them turns around and I meet their young eyes.

"Can anyone tell me where Mikoto is?" I ask cautiously. The Genome looking at me moves forward mechanically, seeming to stare off into the distance.

"Follow me." He says dully. Without missing a step, a follow behind him towards the forest. However, as I'm about to ask where we are headed, I notice an all too familiar airship appear from nothingness…

"So that's where she put it…" I mumble. I continue to follow the Genome until I notice that I'm suddenly leading the way. "You aren't coming?"

"Mikoto has stated that only you may board," he replied duskily. I would argue, but I know that the Genomes aren't the strongest conversationalists, so I thank him and turn my back, heading towards the ominous Invincible. After a sensation which I'm still not quite used to, I find myself aboard the Invincible, apparently in the midst of some kind of discussion.

[FF9 OST – Terra]

"More than 50% of the items I requested remain unfound…"

"Well excuse me if I can't find a spare engine in the middle of a forest!"

"For now, take this to that room there."

"Sure, whatev- *phew* gods, this is -ack- heavy…"

I decide it would be best to make myself scarce for the moment, so I wait around the corner hoping not to disturb the Black Mage stumbling past; at least I assume it's a Black Mage, after all the dwarves have an awfully thick accent and the Genomes don't really display much emotion so it only makes sense. I hear him getting closer, so I decide to move more towards the entrance of the Invincible, hoping he would not se-

"Hey, Mikoto! You got a visitor!"

…well so much for hiding. I decide to reveal myself to the Black Mage and say hello…but…wait…

A human?

What's a human doing here? Despite carrying what is apparently a very heavy machine part, he manages to turn his head

"Hi there."

"H-Hello."

"Her majesty's through there, 'cuse me while I -urgh- handle this…" Her majesty?

"O-Of course." I respond weakly, sensing he isn't in the best of moods. I head into the grand hall connecting the entrance to the bridge; I almost forgot how big this ship was…

Inside the bridge, I see Mikoto fiddling with some kind of machine, which I believe was once a mist engine but it's hard to tell.

"Hello Mikoto."

"Hello." She doesn't even turn towards me as she continues working feverishly on her project. "What do you want? I'm pre-occupied for the moment, so I would prefer if your request was brief." Well isn't she pleasant today?

"I'm sorry…I was just curious to see if you have heard from Zidane yet." She slows her work to a crawl as she appears to contemplate my query; Zidane said that Mikoto is akin to a sister, so it's possible that she could be affected by Zidane's decision.

"Zidane has not made contact with me since he left your company at the Iifa Tree. I have not been able to make contact with him either, so I assume the worst…"

That isn't exactly what I want to hear; but despite Mikoto's dismissial, I still hope he'll come back one day…if only to stop me from becoming insane.

"This will not do…" I hear her lament.

"What do you mean?"

"These materials are not enough to start my project…may I and my assistant go with you back to Lindblum?"

"Um…I suppose so, but how would you get back with your supplies?"

"I have a method…"

Well, so much for a logical explanation. It appears that Mikoto has a trick up her sleeve which she does not want to tell me.

"Carl."

Carl?

"Are you here Carl."

"(Yeah! What's up?!)" I hear from the opposite end of the ship.

"We are travelling to Lindblum to gather more supplies, prepare yourself for the journey."

"What?!" Carl bounds in like a giant ball of energy, breathing heavily and seemingly worked up. It is here that I get a good look at the young man before me. He is of a fairly large build, not as strong as Steiner or Amarant, but larger than Zidane, to the point where my head would barely reach his chin. He's wearing a light brown hat, which I believe to be a high crown hat and a very dressed down attire, nothing more than a simple red t-shirt with dark blue trousers.

"As you were unable to find supplies, I am forced to search elsewhere and the regency of Lindblum is the most well stocked location available right now."

"Lindblum…? Isn't that on another continent? This village is the furthest I've ever been from home!" He begins to become visibly distressed at the thought of travelling to Lindblum, he must not have seen much of the world, making his situation somewhat similar to my own before my adventure began…noting that similarilty, I opt to calm him down.

"You will be fine," I say with a reassuring tone, "we'll make sure that you have everything you need."

"We? Who's 'we'? On that note, who are you exactly?"

"I…" He doesn't know me…?

…

…

Perfect…

* * *

19:30 – Black Mage Village (P.O.V – Carl)

[FF9 OST – Black Mage Village]

Following a rather lengthy conversation in which I felt more like a student being lectured than an active component, I find myself in the item store buying supplies for my excursion to Lindblum. Continental travel…I never even thought it was possible…maybe they have something to cross the ocean with…? Could it be a group of flying chocobos perhaps? Or maybe a flying carpet like in the storybooks?

…

By gods I'm sheltered…

You know what? Maybe a trip would do me some good; things have been rather chaotic around here lately and a change of scenery might help.

After spending a small but significant chunk of my money on necessary items: potions, phoenix downs, eye drops, etc. I'm ready to depart when realization hits me.

I didn't grab my important stuff from the inn. It's not that I forgot them, I mean how could I? I initially chose to leave them behind, but now I think it would be best to hang onto it because…well I'm sure the people in this village are nice, but I'm too sceptical to leave my valuables behind.

After grabbing them and throwing them into the backpack I'd acquired from one of the generous locals, I left the inn and approached Garnet's entourage, who noticed by advance and waved me over, despite being flocked by a sea of hats and blonde hair.

"You're leaving?"

"Come back soon!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

With that, some form of mantra began to ring out, even as I walked over. "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" It's giving me a headache…as I clutch my aching brain, I feel a hand grab my shoulder. Originally, I think it's Mikoto, but this time it feels more gentle…

"Are you prepared for the trip?" I turn to see that it is instead Garnet who is grabbing me, probably noticing my ailment.

I let out a sigh as I reply, "ready as I'll ever be." I still feel nervous about all this, but try to brush it off in an attempt to stop Garnet from worrying too much.

"Mikoto is already on the airship, so we should hurry." So there is an airship, this is going to be awesome!

…or terrifying.

[Silence]

"Hey lassie!" My thoughts are broken as I notice my father running up to us; he seems angry as he approaches Garnet, who looks taken aback. "Ye may be takin' oor lad wi' ye but ye cannae expect anymore help. Din ye nae see how bad thin's are aroon' here?"

"Anymore help…? What are you talking about?"

"Tell lassie is tryin' tae ask folks tae rebuild her country. Cannae she see what mess we're in?" I never heard about this…maybe the news spread while I was with Mikoto and she decided not to tell me…I give Garnet an enquiring glare as her eyes dart between us.

"What's he talking about Garnet?"

"I understand the situation you are in," she responds, displaying a very resolute tone which, for someone of her stature, almost catches me by surprise, "the letter was a request, not an order. If you are unable to lend us help, I wholeheartedly understand." This seems to calm my father, before he turns to me and leans in close.

"Watch out fer these folks lad, ah dinnae ken if they kin be trusted." With those rather confusing parting words, my father storms off back towards the village, leaving both Garnet and I befuddled. I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but something Garnet said piqued my interest.

"Hey." She turns to me quizzically. "You said something about a letter?"

"Yes. I sent letters to all of the available areas requesting assistance in rebuilding our kingdom, which has been badly damaged." She turns ahead, staring off into the distance and lets out a defeated sigh, "I guess we won't be getting any from here…"

"Can I see the letter?"

"Why?"

"Curious." She appeared confused for a moment, before delving through her miscellaneous papers. After enough time, she presented a well written document on extremely well-made paper, which I proceeded to read.

_Due to a debilitating assault on our kingdom, the Kingdom of Alexandria officially requests support in the reconstruction of our kingdom. I empathize with your fervor to protect your own country's best interests, however any support you can send would be greatly appreciated. Regards_… Following this I see an odd squiggle which I can only assume is Garnet's signature. I also notice the page is emblazoned with an insignia which looks familiar to me…

…

[FF9 OST – You're Not Alone!]

It couldn't be…

I reluctantly pass her the letter back, trying my best to act nonchalant; when I notice that she begins to see through my attempts, I decide to make an offhanded comment. "You're handwriting's much neater than mine," I settle on.

"Oh…I actually didn't write it. I only signed it. That's how it usually works, other people actually write these things for me and I sign off for them. That's how it's been done in Alexandria and Lindblum for as long as I can remember. I wonder if it is the best way…?" As she begins to ramble, I feel that my attempts were successful. "You were looking at the letter very intently. If the handwriting is so good, you shouldn't need to focus your eyes so much; did the letter bother you in some way?"

…so much for me thinking I was in the clear…I sigh before conceding that she probably wants, and deserves, an answer.

"Not bother, but…let me check something…" I haul my backpack over my shoulder and onto the floor and rummage through it, resisting the temptation to fling my belongings everywhere before finding my fragmented birth certificate to compare the two…

"What is that?"

"My birth certificate…or what's left of it." I look and my birth certificate, before switching to the letter a few more times… "Damn…" It matches…these two insignia match perfectly.

"…Is everything OK?" I turn to the woman addressing me…this woman…

"I'm a citizen of Alexandria…so that means…" I see Garnet's brain try to process what I've been saying, which it does quite quickly; she must be smart.

"…I'm going home…?"


	4. A notice from the author

Hey everybody.

I personally want to thank you for deciding to read this story, but I want to be honest with you for a moment. You might think that my worst fear is for you guys to hate this story and this is not true. My biggest worry is you guys really liking this story and me leaving it unfinished; to be honest I couldn't live with the guilt.

Therefore, what little is already up will stay up while I work on the story as a whole (it's like a preview!). When the story is completed, updates will come thick and fast.

I hope you all enjoy the story I have to tell and have a great day!


End file.
